JUST SEPENTIN, SAY THE NAME SEPENTIN!
by HOAOAT
Summary: Keamberegulan kehidupan anak -dewasa dengan remaja -bocah yang banyak gejolak. Gak tau pada akhirnya takdir mempertemukan semua.


**HOAOAT-**

 _WARNING!_ TYPO BERTEBARAN, KATA GAK BAKU, PUSING DAN MUAL JIKA TERLALU MENGHAYATI CERITA INI!

DON'T READ IF YOU GAK NGEFEEL!

Kira-kira word's : 1k+

Genre : Humor Garing Krenyes, Romance Banyak Cinta Segitiga, Family Tapi Tiap Hari Tukaran Terus :v

Rate : T ke M *plakkk gak deng(:

Summary : Dah ditulis-, Baca ndiri

* * *

"KUKURUYUK~"

"Hmm..."

"SORRY SORRY JEK-"

"Klik!"

"Nuguya?"

" _CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! IREONA! UDAH JAM BERAPA INI?"_

"Gaguna, mpret." Seungcheol ngelempar hape esia hidayahnya sembarangan.

"PYAR!" jatuh kelantai.

Lalu ngelanjutin tidurnya yang nyenyak di pulau kapuk kesayangannya.

"BULTORUNE! PAYER!"

"NJERRR!" pekik Seungcheol keras. Bangun lalu turun dari kasur. Ngambil hape esia hidayanya, matiin alarm maksiat yang ngebuat dia kaget setengah hidup.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Seungcheol sama diri sendiri. Ngelirik jam dinding bergambar Winwin –eh, itu sih tetangga sebelahnya. Bergambar Winnie The Pooh yang lagi menungging mengambil madu. Mpret ah.

"Oh, jam 8. Jam 8~" Seungcheol bergumam itu terus sampai nyadar ada yang ganjal pada saat ini.

Iya, ganjal.

Ganjal.

Jam 8?

"MPOS! GUA TELAT KULIAH!"

Seungcheol berlari tergesa-gesa ke kelasnya. Syit! Dah hampir jam 9! Batinnya frustasi. Akhirnya, Seungcheol sampai di depan kelasnya lalu mengatur deru nafasnya. Dengan senyuman manis –manis apanya? Seungcheol mantap mengetuk pintu dengan santai-

"TOK! TOK! TOK!"

Asem, itu namanya gak woles.

Seungcheol mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan berulang kali. _Serah dah, mau dosennya marahin gua pa gak yang penting gua masuk terus gak ditulis bolos lagi!_

"Kriet..."

"Asik~ Pak dosen baik..."

"...deh." Seungcheol melongo ketika yang bukain pintu adalah seorang yeoja? Mungkin? Rambutnya panjang kok. Wajahnya juga cantik. Gak kayak banci di deket tempat tinggalnya yang ngebuat dia gonduk setengah nyawa melayang!

"Pasti Seungcheol ya?" tanya seseorang itu lembut. Woah~ Seungcheol kayaknya terpana dengan yeoja ini. Buktinya, dia cuma ngangguk saat ditanya.

"Ah, ehm. Ne! Dan kamu pasti dosen baru ya?" tanya Seungcheol polos -ogeb. Seseorang itu bergumam 'hah' lalu menyentil dahi Seungcheol.

"Aduh mas, saya bukan dosen. Saya temen baru kamu!" kata seseorang itu gemas. Seungcheol memegang dahinya yang habis disentil oleh yeoja –menurutnya itu.

"Oh? Temen saya? Baru? Namanya sapa?" tanya Seungcheol masih pada mode ogebnya.

"Yoon Jeonghan." Jawab seseorang itu sembari tersenyum.

"Yun Junghan?" ulang Seungcheol kebingungan.

"Serah lu deh." Kata Jeonghan malas. Namun, tiba-tiba Jeonghan menarik tangan Seungcheol masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ini dia mas Seungcheol! Orangnya masuk!"

"Woo! Woo!"

"Eh Cheol, lu gak bolos kayak biasa. Mesti lu habis ketimpa tangga! Yang ngebuat otak lu lebih waras dikit! Makanya lu bisa bangun pagi!" celetuk Jisoo –cowok bule Amerika yang manis wajahnya tapi kalau sudah urusan pacaran, dia itu yang memegang kendali 'dominan".

EKHEM!

Sialnya, dia juga playboy kelas tuna.

"Sialan lu, Soo! Gua doain biar lu putus ma Minghao!"balas Seungcheol tidak terima. Ya kali dia ketimpa tangga! Yang ada ketimpa badan gajah macam Seungkwan! Teman mainnya di rumah!

"Do'a orang yang suka liat bokep kayak lu gak akan pernah diterima!"

"GAGUNA, SIALAN! MAMPOS AJA SANA!"

"Sabar, hyung~" Jeonghan menyanyi buat meredakan suasana. Tapi?

Seungcheol udah lari bawa kursi ngejar Jisoo yang tertawa termehek-mehek sampai keluar kelas.

Kasian :v

* * *

"Jun?"

"Junaedi?"

"Mboten, pak. Jeneng kula Wen Junhui." Ucap Junhui sopan. Dua orang sepuh di depan Junhui saling berpandangan terus mantuk-mantuk gak jelas. Jantung Junhui berdegup kencang. Cemas menanti respon.

"Apa bakat kamu, nak?" tanya salah satu orang sepuh itu.

"Kula saged rewangi mbok kula." Jawab Junhui.

"Prestasi?" tanya lagi.

"Ngumbah klambi lan piring, pak." Junhui mantap. Dia yakin jawabannya akan memuaskan sang penanya.

"Oke-oke. Aku ngerti. Jadi, gimana pak Tengil?"

"Hush! Teil! Seseorang sepuh itu memukul rekannya. Lalu bergumam,

"Kamu diterima nak..."

"Ngapura?" Junhui tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan sesepuh –Taeil.

"Kowe, di ACC! Rak ngerti ACC? Ndeso!" kata sesepuh John Cena!

TE RE RE TET! TE RE RE TET!

–bukan deng. Sesepuh Joni.

"Hah?" Junaedi –bukan lagi. Itu mah tetangga sebelah Seungcheol. Junhui tertegang.

.

.

.

Tercengang-,

"MATUR NUWUN PAK! MATUR NUWUN SANGET!"

"I LOP U PULL PAK!" Junhui meluk-meluk sesepuh Taeil dan Joni terus keblablasan jadi gerpe-grepe.

"KURANG BELAIAN! PAK SATPAM! BAWA ORANG GAK WARAS INI KELUAR!" teriak sesepuh Taeil dengan harga diri yang sudah diujung tanduk, karena Junhui mulai 'pegang-pegang'.

Malang sekali nasibmu, sesepuh Tengil *plak!

* * *

"Hah~ Sampe rumah!" ucap Seungcheol bahagia lalu menjatuhkan badannya yang gembul keranjang kesayangnya.

"Senangnya dalam hati~ Jika bertemu Junghan~" senandung Seungcheol yang mengubah lirik lagu dari lagunya mas D*ani. Bodo amat. Yang penting gua seneng!

" _Oh my gosh!_ Gile gile! Junghan~ Yun Junghan~ lu cantik banget sih!" puji Seungcheol. Kayak orang mabuk dia. Cuma gara-gara temen satu jurusannya yang baru itu.

"Iye! Gua lupa!" Seungcheol menyambar hapenya lalu merogoh saku celananya.

"Ini!"

"Kosong delapan enam, enam sembilan, enam sembilan, enam sembilan! Anjir, ni nomornya Junghan pa pijet plus-plus sih?!" risih Seungcheol tapi dia cuek.

"Klik!"

"Drrrttt... drrrttt..." Seungcheol menunggu.

"Drrrttt... drrrttt..." Seungcheol mulai gak sabar.

"Drrrttt... drrrttt..." anju nais!

" _Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang diluar kesadaran. Mohon hubungi beberapa hari lagi."_

"Lu Junghan?"

" _Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang diluar kesadaran. Mohon hubungi beberapa hari lagi."_

"Kampret! Gak bisa dong! Gua butuhya sekarang!"

" _Eh suruh siapa situ marah-marah?! Ane juga capek ngomong berulang-ulang!"_

"Pokoknya gua pengen Junghan!"

" _Syit. Mati aja lo. Babay!"_

"Tuttt..."

"Gaguna!" maki Seungcheol. Dirinya galau. Dia lempar hapenya lagi kesembarangan arah.

"PYAR!" bodo amat.

Namun seketika, Seungcheol mendapat ide briyan –brilian. _Gimana kalo gua minjem hape Mak lagi yang ketinggalan disini?_ Batin Seungcheol licik.

Sebenarnya untuk apa hape itu?

Buat nge-chat sobat-sobat gesreknya. Seungcheol tu ngenes. Hapenya Cuma esia hidayah. Layar pecah lagi gegara sering dia lempar. Maknya gak mau beliin dia hape bagus macam aipon sepen, opo, sumsang de el el. Katanya mempengaruhi pergaulan gak sehat.

Padahal?

Seungcheol adalah ahlinya semua 'pergaulan'. Maknya aja yang gak peka.

Dongkol kan si Seungcheol -_-

Lalu Seungcheol turun ke bawah, ngambil hape maknya. Opo neyo sepen! Keluaran baru nih! Terus membuka aplikasi BBM yang dia buat sendiri.

 ** _Grup Gesreck_**

 **Seungcheol Tamvan**

Eh! Gua tadi ketemu cewek cantik banget anjir!

 _5 menit kemudian..._

 **Wen Junhui**

Mosok? Edan! Aku ini aja baru putus ma Wonu!

Sem!

 **Gyu**

Lo tu gak mutu, ge -_-

Kagak pernah liatin rupa pacar lu ke kita-kita!

 **Seungcheol Tamvan**

Woy woy! Gak usah curhat lu Junaedi!

Gua setuju ma Gyu!

 **Gyu**

Gak papa kali, hyung

Dan gua turut berduka cita buat lo!

 **Seungcheol Tamvan**

Kurang belaian emang! Dasar!

 **DeKa**

Ngomongin apa sih?

Aku kok gak diajak^^

 **Gyu**

Iyuh~ emot lu hyung!

 **Seungcheol Tamvan**

Gak tau nih, pasti lagi mabok gegara Soonyoung kan?

 **DeKa**

Lo bisa gak hyung gak ngomong itu lagi?!

Gua males bahasnya-,

 **Wen Junhui**

Asek! Berarti kita samaan dong!

Lu putus juga?

 **DeKa**

Putus mbahmu! Gua aja belum jadian dan masih peDEKAte!

Tapi naas, ada bocah kurcaci yang ngalihin fokus si doi):

 **Seungcheol Tamvan**

Kasian~

 **Gyu**

Kasian~ (2)

 **Wen Junhui**

Mesakke (3)

 **DeKa**

Terserah lu pada!

Gua pengen tidur siang!

 **Seungcheol Tamvan**

Gile, DeKa gak asik!

 **Gyu**

PMS kali :v

 **Seungcheol Tamvan**

Mungkin aja

Setelah Seungcheol membalas chat terakhir, gak ada yang jawab chatnya. Seungcheol menghela nafas berat. Dia duduk disofa terus mainin hape maknya yang ketinggalan.

Sebenernya, Seungcheol ma maknya gak tinggal satu rumah. Maknya yang sibuk kerja tinggal jauh dari Seungcheol. Terus, tinggalah Seungcheol di rumahnya yang juga buat nyewa kos-kosan ini.

Tapi, udah beberapa bulan gak ada yang ngekos. Jadi, pendapatan Seungcheol rada berkurang. Ya elah! Itu juga buat bayar kuliah!

"SAYANG~ OPO KUWE KRUNGU!"

"Gile! Lagunya Junaedi muter!" sentak Seungcheol.

"Klik!"

"Halo?"

" _Choi Seungcheol anakku sayang~ Mak punya berita bagus!"_ kata Mak antusias.

"Tinggal bilang aja mak!"

" _Tapi sebelumnye, lo jangan sering-sering main hape emak yang lo bawa ini!"_ Seungcheol ndengus.

"Gak mutu amat mak!"

" _Kurang belaian dasar! Terus, berita bagusnya ada yang mau ngekos nanti! Jadi, lo harus bersih-bersih kamar buat nerima tamu kos-kosan!"_ suruh Mak.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, yang ngekos itu anak temen Mak. Lo harus perlakuin mereka lembut! Jan kasar-kasar! Soalnya mereka anaknya manis-manis."_ Lanjut Mak.

"Hah? Mereka? Ada berapa yang mau ngekos?! Nanti anakmu yang tamvan ini gak dapet kamar buat tidur!"

" _Halah! Cuma dua orang doang. Cepet lo bersihin rumah kalo lo gak mau Mak payer!"_

"Tuttt..."

"Punya Mak gini amat." Ngenes Seungcheol.

Udah dua jam Seungcheol ngebersihin rumah sebegitu gedenya SEORANG DIRI! Elah, Seungcheol capek! Baru aja mau duduk, bel berbunyi.

"Kampret~ kalo ini si Soo, gua gorok palanya!" geram Seongcheol sadis. Berjalan lunglai kepintu namun,

Seungcheol kaget setengah mati!

"Seungcheol?"

"Junghan?"

"YUN JUNGHAN?"

Berdiri di depan Seungcheol, Junghan dan temannya satu lagi yang bermuka emo lagi sibuk baca buku.


End file.
